


Work is not a wolf, it is dangerous

by Madam_Vu



Series: Don't forget to breathe [2]
Category: Alfred Bester The Tiger! Tiger!, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Convin, Gavnor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Reed800 - Freeform, Short One Shot, offer hands and hearts, strange reaction to death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Vu/pseuds/Madam_Vu
Summary: Тихий осенний день был довольно уютный. Коннор поднялся с места и уже довольно привычным, человечным движением рук, проводит ими по лицу словно сгоняя набежавшую усталость.





	Work is not a wolf, it is dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще это кроссовер, пусть и не полноценный, с одним из персонажей рассказа Alfred Bester's "Tiger! Tiger!".
> 
> *Джантировать(телепортироваться) - способ перемещаться в пространстве зная координаты места прибытия, взято из рассказа Alfred Bester's "Tiger! Tiger!". :)

Тихий осенний день приятно удивлял своей уютностью. Коннор поднялся с места и уже довольно привычным, человечным движением рук, провел ими по лицу словно сгоняя набежавшую усталость.

Разумеется, не надо говорить, что андроиды не устают, так сказал бы любой человек до отгремевшей андроидной революции. Но после девиации спроси ты любого андроида, устает ли он, и все как один ответят, что пиздец как устают. Это было довольно странно, то что даже сами андроиды все не могли понять. Но многие машины, что частично смогли отключить некоторые эмоции, умудрялись говорить, что именно они и разряжают их так быстро. Даже бег на полную мощность не разряжал их батареи так как это делают эмоции.

Коннор потянулся и где-то в районе лопаток что-то приятно хрустнуло, заставив сидящего напротив андроида Хэнка, удивлённо поднять глаза.

— Эм, сынок, все нормально? — с легким прищуром поинтересовался лейтенант.

— Да, конечно. А почему вы интересуетесь? — после долгого сидения, перестав делать легкую разминку, в которой по определению андроиды не нуждаются, Коннор заинтересованно посмотрел на Хэнка.

— Просто у тебя там что-то хрустнуло… — Лейтенант ткнул ручкой, которую держал в руках, в сторону андроида. — Ну, знаешь, будь ты… нууу… из мяса и костей. Я бы подумал, суставы хрустят, а так… — Хэнк нервно перевел взгляд обратно на монитор перед собой, но продолжал бросать нервные взгляды в сторону озадаченного Коннора. — Принеси мне кофе, раз уж встал. Пожалуйста. — Пытаясь сгладить неловкость попросил Андерсон.

— Конечно Лейтенант. — Отходя от своего стола андроид резко остановился и, улыбнувшись, повернулся в сторону Андерсона. — Да, кстати, Хэнк.

— Что? — отреагировал мужчина, посмотрев на андроида.

— У меня имеется подобие человеческих мышц…

— И что? — все также озадаченно переспросил детектив.

— И так как я последний вариант модели андроида, кого успели сконструировать КиберЛайф, помимо PL700, так как обанкротились после революции, что позволило моему народу выкупить ее. У меня и суставы имеются, и очень совершенная нервная система, которая после девиации функционирует вообще, как человеческая. И еще, к сведению я не только способен заниматься сексом, имея в своей конструкции все детали, приближающие меня к человеку, но и получать от этого удовольствие.

— А мне нахрена последнее знать? — Растерянно пробормотал Хэнк, — ты это лучше пойди Риду вывали, поди уже все своими слюнями заляпал, пока каждый день на тебя пялится. — Попытался перевести неудобную тему лейтенант, в каверзу или неумелую шутку.

— А он и так в курсе, уже успел испробовать. — Как ни в чем не бывало с постной миной отозвался андроид, заставив Хэнка вскинуться и посмотреть на Коннора расширенными от удивления глазами.

— Какого черта?! — только и успел сказать Андерсон, когда новая тема обсуждения ввалилась в участок, весь в меле и саже, где только успел извозюкаться.

Рид вошёл в участок с гордо поднятой головой, пускай и будучи злым как адская гончия, и немного сгорбленный от усталости, весь испачканный с ног до головы, но от чего-то уж больно самодовольный. За собой он вел, или скорей уж тащил, нервного, уж больно психованного, человека с татуировкой тигриной морды на лице. Довольно срамная татуировка и наверно даже где-то пугающая на периферии сознания, но стоит поглядеть на лоб и увидеть надпись «Номад» как от чего-то тут же хочется прыснуть от смеха.

Рид провел человека через весь отдел и усадил на стул возле своего стола, на преступника были надеты наручники залепляющие его руки позади. Мужчина постоянно дергался и, переходя то с крика на шепот и обратно, постоянно кому-то угрожал, то и дело пытаясь вывернуть руки из наручников.

— Ну, что, говнюк, допрыгался? — Самодовольно проговорил Гэвин, скидывая с себя грязную куртку и кидая ее на спинку стула. Рид мимолетно бросил взгляд на Коннора, еле заметно улыбнувшись тому. Мужчина сел за свой стол и взяв в руки планшет и стилус, открыл бланк, начав его заполнять.

— Так-с, пройдемся по предъявлениям. — Хищно улыбаясь начал детектив. — Нападение на сотрудника полиции, сопротивление задержанию, ограбление цветочного магазина и ювелирной лавки, которая находится напротив него… — Гэвин произносил все обвинения, предварительно записывая их в бланк.

Сидящий перед Ридом мужчина снова вскинулся и закричал:  
— Нельзя в тюрьму, нужны деньги, много денег! — еще не назвавший себя преступник начал дико извиваться на стуле и почти что, подпрыгивая с него.

— Имя? — твердым тоном спросил Рид, замечая, как за ним наблюдает его пластиковый парень.

— Гулливер! — Вскрикнул преступник. — Гулливер Фойл! — проорал он на весь участок, начав биться на стуле еще сильней и выдирать руки из наручников.

— Бля, мало того, что ебальник у тебя пиздец какой стремный, так и имечко еще то… — Откровенно насмехаясь, детектив записал эти данные в планшет. — Дата рождения?

— Ворга! — Вскричал Гулливер. — Я должен убить Ворга! Я убью тебя! Убью насмерть. — прокричал Фойл, толи уже воя, толи начиная истерично смеяться.

— Угрозы жизни некоему Ворга. — Внес еще один пункт в планшет Гэвин. — Ты только глянь на это, Андерсон, мало того, что мне попался мистер Гулливер, так он еще и за меня мою же работу выполняет. — Проговорил самодовольно детектив, метивший в сержанты. Он посмотрел в сторону лейтенанта, не замечая возле него Коннора.

— Пошел к черту, Рид! — Андерсон, наблюдавший до этого за этим чудиком, сидевшим напротив Гэвина, перевел свой взгляд в сторону буфета, откуда уже выходил Коннор со стаканчиком кофе для него. — Я с тобой еще поговорю попозже. — Немного угрожающе, но так чтобы Рид услышал, прошипел Хэнк, и отвернулся к своему терминалу.

— Ты прошел мимо, — с холодной яростью проговорил Фойл словно находясь не здесь и сейчас, а где-то в своем собственном изолированном мирке. — Ты бросил меня гнить, как паршивого пса. Ты бросил меня подыхать, Ворга… — взвыл Гулливер, еще раз отчаянно дергаясь в наручниках.

В этот момент Коннор проходил уже довольно близко от стола Гэвина, когда стул, на котором сидел Фойл, отлетел в его сторону, а вскочивший с него мужчина стал орать еще более яростно и отчаянно.

— Ворга-Т 1339! Нет! Не уйдешь, нет! — Коннор, увернувшись от стула, тут же посмотрел на преступника и заметил очень быстро повышающийся уровень стресса. Самое необычное, что его парень при этом не был причиной такой аномальной нервности преступника.

Подобное заставило андроида замереть на месте в исступлении. И в то время Гулливер продолжал орать, находясь где-то между сознанием и бессознанием, смотря прямо в дуло пистолета, наставленное на него Крисом Миллером. Пара других полицейских пытались усадить дергавшегося преступника обратно на поднятый кем-то стул.

— Я выйду! — орал Гулливер. — Я найду тебя, Ворга! Я убью тебя, Ворга! Я отплачу тебе, ты Ворга! Сгною! Убью, убью! Я убью тебя насмерть, Ворга! — При оре всего этого лицо Фойла очень сильно покраснело, и татуировка стала видна еще лучше. В буквальном смысле заслоняя собой человеческое лицо и выглядела уже скорей как искусный рисунок, за которым уже нельзя различить человеческое лицо.

Коннор выглядел довольно зачарованно, словно кобра, перед которой играет факир.

«Кипящая внутри этого человека кислота ненависти опалила плоть, завладела его душой, выела в нем скотское долготерпение и безразличие, чтобы с ним не произошло по вине некоего Ворга-Т 1339… Не могу понять, что это за андроид такой, может иностранный». — На мгновение Коннор сбился с мысли и немного нахмурился, продолжая смотреть на Гулливера. — «Так или иначе это свело Гулливера Фойла с ума» — андроид завороженно смотрел на разворачивающуюся картину и запоминал каждый показатель, каждую деталь. Его голодный до знаний о человеческой психологии мозг получил словно подарок на рождество. Этот мужчина напротив был просто десертом для такого любопытного создания как RK800.

Справа от андроида встал Гэвин, сложив руки на груди, он в нетерпении смотрел на своего преступника. Но несмотря на происходящее, и то, что Рид смотрел на все это и хмурился, мыслями он был уже дома с Коннором. Он думал о том, как приготовит им обоим ужин и будет с наслаждением наблюдать за тем, как Коннор его ест, наслаждаясь такой возможностью.

Это было удивительно для Рида, на самом деле удивительно открывать для себя такие вот небольшие возможности этого пластикового детектива. Который, оказывается, может еще и любить, и подумать только, как еще любить. Страстно, дико, буквально наслаждаясь всеми чувствами, будь то горечь от их ссор или мягкие милые мимолетные поцелуи во время передвижения по их квартире.

«Их квартире» — мысль пролетела где-то на периферии сознания Гэвина, проходясь по нервам теплым бризом нежности и мягкой восторженностью.

Сегодня Рид хотел уйти с работы пораньше чтобы приготовить для своего Коннора небольшой сюрприз… Хотелось дать этому куску пластика еще больше романтики. Рид на самом деле никогда не считал себя романтиком, не был он им ни с одним парнем и девушкой, с которыми встречался, пока конечно не появился Коннор. Настырный, немного диковатый, но имеющий твердый характер Коннор.

С первого дня Рид признался, что, блять, это любовь с первого взгляда, да он в заднице. Но когда отгремела андроидная революция и андроидов признали разумным видом, Гэвин был очень даже рад, хоть и не показывал этого. Тогда его шансы на взаимность выросли, и этого оказалось достаточно. Достаточно для их первого поцелуя в буфете. И с того памятного момента они вместе уже шесть месяцев, и каждый месяц Рид просто плывет в романтичной чепухе, которой одаривает андроида и которую получает в ответ.

И, черт бы его побрал, это самые долгие его отношения и самые счастливые. Видя то, как улыбается этот придурок от любой его шутки или колкости, на душе так тепло и счастливо, что он готов во всем этом себя утопить навсегда.

Коннор прекрасен, совершенен, и Рид почему-то уверен, что андроид будет с ним всю его жизнь и не променяет на своего собрата-андроида, и не влюбится в другого человека. Почему-то, смотря в эти сияющие жизнью глаза и целуя эти кажущиеся сладкими губы, Гэвин был уверен, что его пластиковый мальчик однолюб. И он, Гэвин, теперь вечная любовь это придурка, любимого придурка.

Все душещипательные страдашки Рида прервал резкий крик, заставивший мужчину вздрогнуть.

— Я убью тебя, Ворга… — почти прошипел Гулливер Фойл и джантировал*.

Во время джантации что-то пошло не так, и Гулливер Фойл разлетелся на мелкие куски, окрашивая почти весь участок полиции Детройта в красные хаотичные пятна и брызги, и заляпав своими внутренностями. Отовсюду стали слышны удивлённые и истерические крики.

Но за последние два года полиция Детройта успела навидаться такого, что один разлетевшийся по стенам их департамента человек заставил многих из них лишь мелко вздохнуть, стереть с лица его останки и презрительно сморщить нос. После все начали выстраиваться в очередь в душевые, с другой стороны выходной обеспечен теперь многим, кто не на дежурстве.

«Раз уж настрой на романтику уже безвозвратно испорчен», — подумал Рид, смотря на место где только недавно был преступник. — «И сержанта мне теперь точно не видать…» — Мужчина поморщился и повернулся всем корпусом к Коннору явственно удивляясь. — Какого черта?!

Коннор посмотрел на Гэвина чистым немного удивленным, но восхищенным взглядом: в нем было столько невообразимой детской восторженности. А еще Коннор был чист, ни одна капля этой дряни на него не попала. Чудно.

— Какого черта?! — Вновь повторил Рид, пялясь на своего парня в оцепенении. Гэвина не пугал взгляд, который он видел, это вон Андерсона может напугать. А Гэвин не против таких вот маньяческих эмоций при виде трупа у Коннора. Гэвину это извращенно нравится. — Какого черта ты остался чистый? Когда я весь в этой херне? — разводя руки в стороны, мол, ну ты только глянь на эту срань, спросил вновь Гэвин, глядя на Коннора и понимая, что тот вот-вот над ним заржет.

— У тебя это… — Коннор поставил испорченный чужими останками кофе на стол позади себя и ткнул рукой в сторону головы Гэвина сдерживая смех. — У тебя его кусок почки в волосах. — Улыбаясь как маньяк, сказал андроид.

И тут Гэвин вновь понял, что где-то проебался. Глядя в эти смеющиеся глаза, мужчина потянул руку в карман безнадежно испорченных штанов, и достал оттуда небольшую фиолетовую коробочку. Он встал на одно колено, чем тут же озадачил Коннора.

«В пизду все», — думал Рид. — «Раз уж день проебан, как и все возможные моменты. В некотором роде для этого пластикового придурка это тоже будет дохуя романтично», — Рид немного прокашлялся и глубоко вздохнул, в участке витал металлический запах свежей крови. И не только ее.

Своими действиями Гэвин привлек внимание тех полицейских, которые, несмотря ни на что, пытались спасти от крови и кусков чужой плоти документы, одним из них был Хэнк Андерсон, которого все задело вскользь.

«Пиздец мы романтики, это уже какой-то новый уровень, мужик.» — Вновь думал Рид. — «Новый уровень извращений и фетишей, дожил же к сорока годам». — Но Гэвин ничего не мог поделать, Коннор выглядел как чертово произведение искусства среди всего этого хаоса и мракобесия. Да и навряд ли любой другой момент сравнится с этим, довольно уникальным.

— Коннор модели RK800 серийный номер 313 248 317-51. — Гэвин снова глубоко вздохнул и выпалил на одном дыхании, глядя прямо в глаза своему возлюбленному. — Ты станешь моим мужем?

— Да. — Четко сказал Коннор. — Да… — уже более нежно произнес он, протягивая руку и убирая из волос Гэвина кусок чужой почки.

— Какого, блять, черта, Коннор?! — Раздался громкий окрик Хэнка на весь офис.

— Что здесь происходит?! — Пробасил в такт Андерсану, пришедший с совещания Джеффри Фаулер, после чего тому на плечо кашемирового пальто упало чужое ухо.


End file.
